My Brother In Spirit
(En:) |written by=(En:) Terri-Lei O'Malley |directed by=Yukio Kaizawa |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 17, 2002 (En:) March 24, 2003 |continuity= }} Duskmon remembers at last that he is Koichi Kimura, Koji's older twin brother. Cherubimon uses his human memories to remove his reluctance to fight, and Koji learns the truth as the warriors of Light and Darkness clash for the last time. Summary Koji takes shelter in a ditch to escape a windstorm and contemplates his various encounters with . He wonders why Duskmon would want to see his memories, then wonders if Duskmon is using him—or if Duskmon is him. Koji then notices that the storm has cleared and continues on. Meanwhile Takuya continues his search for Koji. Zoe, J.P., and Tommy return to the meeting place only to find that , , and have wandered off as well. They debate for some time on what to do, but when they are unable to reach Takuya or Koji on their D-Tectors, they decide to wait. Duskmon begins to feel tormented over the knowledge that Koji is his brother. Sensing that he may lose control over Koichi, reminds him of how much his mother suffered. As Koichi begins to feel angry and jealous, Cherubimon convinces him that Koji is the one responsible for their mother's suffering and that light is pain. Duskmon then slide evolves to and begins to seek out Koji. Meanwhile, Bokomon and Neemon search for Patamon, who has wandered off. When they find him, Patamon tells them he has something to show them and begins to fly away. As Bokomon follows, he bumps into Takuya, who still hasn't found Koji. Patamon then says he knows where Koji is and continues on, with the others following him. As Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. wait, they decide that they should do something and seek out . Velgemon finds Koji and attacks him. Koji fusion evolves to and attempts to talk to Velgemon, but he only slide evolves to Duskmon and attacks again. When BeoWolfmon asks him why he fights for evil, Duskmon reveals that he is Koichi Kimura, Koji's twin brother. He explains that when their parents divorced, they were each taken by one of them, Koji with their father and Koichi with their mother. He then reveals that their mother, whom Koji thought to be dead, is still alive. When Koji begins to believe Koichi, Duskmon relents, but Cherubimon's influence over him makes him attack again. For a brief moment, Koji sees Koichi in his human form and Koji lets his guard down. Duskmon then uses Deadly Gaze at a point-blank range and BeoWolfmon reverts back to Koji's human form. Duskmon then slide evolves to Velgemon and begins to use Dark Obliteration. Takuya arrives just in time to push Koji out of range, and Patamon futilely tries to attack Velgemon. When Takuya urges Koji to spirit evolve, Koji refuses, telling Takuya that Velgemon is his brother who Cherubimon has been using him against them. Takuya then remembers his relationship with his little brother, Shinya, and he fights because it's the only way to save Koichi. After some hesitation, Koji joins the fight as BeoWolfmon and by combining his strength with Takuya, Velgemon is purified and the Spirits of Darkness are stored in his D-Tector. Koichi collapses to the ground, and Koji and Takuya approach him. Takuya recognizes him as the "other Koji" he saw at the train station during his brief trip home and wonders how all of this happened. Featured Characters (14) * (14) * (20) |c5= * (21) |c7= * (3) *'' '' (5) |c9= * (2) * ' (3) *' ' (6) * (7) * (7) * (24) }} Digivolutions Quotes ''"Everything's gone all freaky, or maybe it's just me." :—'Tommy' goofs off. "Listen to me! You ''are gonna fight him and I'll tell you why! Because he's your brother! You're the only chance he has, Koji! If his brother won't save him, who will?! Koichi needs you! We need you! And the whole digital world needs you!"'' :—'Takuya' angrily tries to snap Koji out of his self-doubt. "You can stay down here and feel sorry for yourself, but I've got a fight to win!" :—'Takuya' loses patience with Koji's indecision. Other Notes de:Bittere Wahrheit